Razar
"The Speedor For That Amazing Box Of Nothing." — Razar Razar is the King of the Raven Tribe or in a Mini-Movie he is named King of Prophet. Description Many of Razar's pieces are black; his belt, legs, arms, torso, head, wings, and helmet. His right hand is purple, and his left hand is replaced by a silver hook. His toes have dark grey talon printing, three talons on each leg. He wears belts on his legs, and some sort of knee printing is below them. His belt has dark red printing with a silver belt buckle; and his torso has six black belts holding pendants in place on the front and at the back. Only the front pendant has an ornament, however; it is a small, round stone coloured light blue, with a reflection of white at the top of the stone. Behind his belts, he has a number of purple shapes, resembling feathers. His head printing is on both sides, with an expression for each, but both have red markings between and around his eyes, orange eyes with red pupils below black eyebrows, and a metal beak with rivets and jagged edges. On one side, his beak is slightly open, and his eyes are glaring; on the other, his beak is closed, and his eyes are half-shut, signifying boredom or disdain. He wears a silver shoulder armour piece with a transparent blue flat stud on the front; clips at the back connect to black raven wings with a profuse amount of feathers. His helmet has a metal beak with jagged edges and rivets, a base colour of black, and dark red markings around the eyeholes, with silver borders around the dark red. The beak is short, thick, and pointed, and it has scratch markings. At the back of the helmet, there are black feather-like protrusions. Razar is one of the Raven tribe, a companion to Razcal, Rawsom and Rizzo. He is the owner of a Chi Raider vehicle. He also flies a small flying vehicle with two laser swords on the front and black wings. Razar is an antagonist and is allied with the Wolf faction and the Crocodile faction. He shows this with a weapon that was created by the crocodile tribe, the Vengjacked. His other weapons are named Slizar and Thundax. In Fake Chi, Real Trouble he tells Crooler about the Persuader Plant she uses. According to him it's called the Salesman's Best friend because Ravens used it to make anyone buy what ever they told them to buy. After this Razar tells Crooler about Reegull and that he might make her mind control potions. When he sees some of his fake Chi he explains it to Cragger. The Ravens call it Reegull's Chigull and say that if it worked they would sell it by the truckload. After seeing Crug fall under the Chigull's and Cragger asks if it'll happen to everyone who uses it and Razar replies "Pretty much". A self-centered opportunist, Razar never does ANYTHING that doesn’t somehow benefit Razar. Be suspicious if he ever appears “generous” because he’s almost certainly working some kind of angle. At least he’s predictable – he will always do the most greedy and selfish thing possible. He has allied himself with Cragger not because of any philosophical sympathies, but because he saw it as the most profitable path to take. Every conflict has its spoils, and Razar has his eyes on snatching up as many of them as possible. Besides, Laval is too much of a “goody two-paws” for him. Will Razar ever see the error of his ways? It depends – is there any money in it? If so... maybe. Razar is a pure mercenary who will fight for the highest bidder... and then steal all their weapons when they’re not looking. LEGO.com Description RAZAR The most important thing in Razar’s life has always been: Razar. He wouldn’t do anything for anyone if it didn’t involve profit. So why has he joined with Laval, Cragger, Eris and the others for a dangerous trip to the Outlands, risking his life to save the land’s CHI supply? It’s simple. His sharp mind has calculated that if the Scorpions, Spiders and Bats win, there won’t be any profit to be made by anyone anymore. Now Razar is willing to do things that are generous, even brave, without asking for anything in return -- because he’s thinking about all the deals he’ll be able to make when this is all over. Gallery of Variants 250px-Razar-001.jpg|Silver Armour RazarGoldArmor.png|Gold Armour 135721 E L.jpg|Fire FireWingsRazar.png|Fire Wings Gallery RazarGoldArmor.png|Gold Armour 250px-Razar-001.jpg|Silver Armour 135721_E_L.jpg|Fire Loc090.jpg 01030709_015.jpg Fire Razar Wallpaper.jpg Fire Razar CGI.png|CGI Art Razar Save the Chima from the Ice Hunters.png|Razar flying towards the Heart of Cavora Razar Presents Shopping District Plans.png Razar Received Fire Wings.png Razar in Season 3.png Razar and Worriz in Campfire.png Category:Raven Tribe Category:One Chi to Rule